


Intermission

by vdova



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1820377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vdova/pseuds/vdova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha just wants Clint to feel better.</p><p>Takes place between Natasha releasing Clint from his binds and Steve coming in to check on them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intermission

"Trust me, you wouldn't have wanted to be on the 'carrier before the attack. We were all at each other's throats." Natasha hung her head, the shame of her actions during the confrontation starting to weight on her. "I wouldn't be surprised if none of the guys really want to be around me anymore." Stark already didn't trust her, and she hadn't exactly given the other three a reason to believe a word she said. Under normal circumstances, that would have been perfect, but not when they were supposed to be a team. Some team they made.

Clint looked up at her slowly, attempting to hide the hurt in his eyes, "Tasha, I was killing our men. I would have rather been in a fight with a few super humans than shooting at friends and comrades." He knew she was just trying to make him feel better, but there was an ache in Clint's chest that not even Natasha could fix. He wasn't sure anything could fix it. "You won't tell me how many I killed, or who I killed, but will you tell me who died? Anyone I was close to?"

Natasha's face betrayed her at his question. No sense in lying to him. All that'd accomplish was the loss of Clint's trust, since he'd find out soon enough. So she kept it simple. "Coulson's dead."

Her voice was choked, breaking on the words, but that didn't even hold a candle to the look of horror and pain on Clint's face as she looked back up at him. After having all his emotions shut off, Clint wasn't handling anything very well. Her first thought was to touch him, but that just sounded like a bad idea. He'd thrown her off of him when he was still coming off the mind control high, ending with her back slammed against the door. He was strong, and now he was upset. "How?" he cracked out, his eyes pleading, searching.

"Not you." The response was quick. She knew that was the question on his mind that didn't cross his lips, "It wasn't you. Loki trapped Thor in his cage and stabbed Coulson. It happened while we were fighting. You had nothing to do with it."

"I could have stopped it."

Natasha's heart went cold. This again. "Clint, you-" but she was cut off by the archer suddenly vaulting into the small bathroom attached to the infirmary bay, and she heard him retching into the toilet a few moments later. Natasha followed after him, brushing a gentle hand down his back. He flinched away to begin with, but he didn't push her away this time, so her fingers found his hair to stroke slow, gentle patterns in. "None of this is your fault. Fury put you on guard duty because he knew you were the best fit. It could have been me if I hadn't been in Russia. It could have been Hill. Or anyone. You were a victim of circumstance." 

None of this seemed to be getting through to him, though. Natasha took a few paces back, leaning against the bed. "Natasha, I feel responsible. I have no memory of anything, since the last thing I remember is Loki tapping my chest with that giant metal stick."

"Clint, it's not-"

The door suddenly slide open, revealing Steve. After a brief conversation, Steve left. Natasha followed Clint up to his room so he could change. "None of this was your fault," she murmured from the hallway, turning to leave.

"None of it was your's either, Tasha."


End file.
